templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Technology
This article contains Various standardized Templar Technology that is so wide spread that applying it to each instance it is used would be a tiering task. While other articles are rare bits of tech that are used rarely but to offten to be considered 'Unused Templar Designs'. Weapons Tech Capacitor System The Capacitor System is an effective weapon on its own. However, it really shines when combined with other beam weapons. The Capacitor System is so effective not because of its raw power, it is not any more powerful than the standard beam under normal conditions. However, the Capacitor System can have its attack power charged up, significantly increasing the damage it deals. To charge, the beam does two things. First, it diverts the power that would normally go to rapid-fire shots of the beam to a capacitor bank where the power is stored. Second, it absorbs the kinetic energy of particles around it, as well as absorbing any charged particles in the vicinity, and stores the power gained from that in the capacitor banks as well. This allows the beam to fire shots that are significantly more powerful than the sum total of the regular shots that would have been fired while it was charging. The charging process is not completely efficient, a significant amount of the power that should have been absorbed is released as heat and light. This slows the charging process slightly. The capacitor banks have a limit as to how much power they can store, once the power is at a maximum further power that is absorbed is vented in the form of more light and heat. When the charger is shut down, the power from the capacitors is diverted to the beam generator all at once, creating one very powerful blast. The Capacitor System increases the strength and efficiency of the beam generators, the standard power beam generator would be instantly fried by that level of power being delivered at one time. The more advanced beam generators the Capacitor System provides can survive those power levels without any problem. The advanced beam generators and capacitors are modular, designed to be able to function alongside any other beam that might be found. Cryo-Gun The Cryo-Gun operates by sucking almost all the kinetic energy from the particles in a small sample of gas. This lowers the temperature to near absolute zero. This sample of gas is enveloped in a normal beam to keep it coherent and launched out the end of the gun. When the beam hits a solid target, the energy around the gas explodes, spreading the gas over the object. The gas rapidly absorbs thermal energy from whatever it touches, freezing it to cryogenic temperatures instantly. If this target is a creature, the creature’s life processes stop, it goes into suspended animation, and it is locked in place. Additionally, water vapor in the air freezes around the creature, creating an icy shell that prevents any natural weapons on the creature from harming the user if he or she steps on them. Ambient thermal energy soon thaws out the creature, and it resumes its normal functioning. Wave Beam The wave beam is characterized by the visible portion of the beam having a course that follows a sinusoidal wave pattern.The wave beam is actually an advanced charged particle beam cannon. It operates by firing a concentrated stream of charged particles at high speeds. Unlike normal charged particle beam cannons it fires the beam at subsonic velocities, as opposed to the near light speed of normal particle beams. It compensates for this by firing a much larger “current”, or number, of particles. Also, unlike normal particle beams it is actually a combination of 4 particle beams, 3 positively charged beams that fire helium nuclei (alpha particles) and 1 negatively charged beam that fires electrons. Due to the low velocity of the particles, almost all the damage is done by the 3 positively charged beams. Also, as a result of the low velocity only the three outer beams ionize the air enough to be visible, the central beam is completely invisible. The 3 positive beams are fired out of the arm cannon barrel at an angle, pointing away from the axis of the barrel. The negatively charged beam is fired straight ahead down the arm cannon axis. Normally the positive beams would fly out in all directions, but they are electromagnetically attracted to the negative beam. This causes them to change course and head for the negative beam. Once they reach the central beam, however, most of the particles pass right through, continuing out the other side. The central beam attracts them again, they change course, and pass through the central beam once more. This leads to the wave-like pattern seen. Like all particle beam cannons, the wave beam contains a large amount of electrical energy. When the beam hits the target, this energy is dumped into the target in the form of a massive power surge. This power surge can wreak havoc with the weakly shielded electronics and coherent energy fields, making the beam especially effective against automated weapon systems, robots, and energy-based life forms. It can also jump-start failed electronics. Flight Tech Armor Tech Medical Tech Miscellaneous Tech